


Three Measly Words

by percabethjpg



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, OOC, One Shot, Strangers, i have a thing for subways, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethjpg/pseuds/percabethjpg
Summary: "He didn't know what made him do it, but he suspected it was the coffee. It's always the damn coffee."





	

He didn't know what made him do it, but he suspected it was the coffee. It was always the damn coffee.  
  
It didn't help that he was normally a tea person, or that he only had two hours of sleep last night, trying to concretize this song idea that has been stuck in his head for days. He wanted to rip his hair off in frustration, mainly because he couldn't find the right words to use, but he decided against it after realizing that being bald wasn't a good look on him.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through his veins, putting his senses on high alert. It didn't even matter that he didn't think this through. Yes, he was impulsive. He would probably die one day because of that, but today wasn’t be that day. Not today.  
  
Deep breaths. His heart pounded in his chest. The ground trembled beneath them, announcing the approach of the train.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
He bent down, steadied himself on one knee, and proceeded to tie the shoelace of the blonde-haired lady beside him. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.  
  
He stood up, quickly brushing off dirt that might have clung to his jeans. His sea green eyes met perplexed gray ones, and he flashed her a bright smile - brighter than the fluorescent lights could ever be in the dingy subway station.  
  
“It was untied,” He said simply as the subway arrived. She still looked at him with confusion, brows adorably furrowed. He entered the nearly empty train without looking back at her, even though the gods knew he wanted to. He took a seat and popped his earbuds in as the rest of the people shuffled inside.  
  
She didn't thank him for it. She didn't have to.  
  
If it were fate's choice, he would want to see her again.  
  
And he swore that next time, he would have the courage to say more than three measly words.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me hear what you have to say by leaving a comment!


End file.
